


"Missing You" A Megstiel Ficlet

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is struggling as a human and needs some help.  He calls to the one person who has always been his caretaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Missing You" A Megstiel Ficlet

Castiel removes the supplies from the shabby blue backpack placing them on the disheveled card table. The abandoned old house is frigid, but it is quiet and the fallen angel needs to focus. It has taken him nearly a week to get all the necessary ingredients. Bargaining and trading with every witch and spell maker he could find. As an angel he could have just called to her, but now being human he is at a disadvantage. He has seen Sam and Dean perform this spell over a hundred times. Yet, there is doubt in his mind as he slices the silver knife through his human palm. The pain is a new sensation and he hisses in reply. The blood dribbling across the bronze bowl is the final piece. 

Lighting the match he drops the stick into the bowl. A burst of flames lick at his skin. With the fire blazing, he repeats the Latin incantation.

Dic aliquid, Eroque tecum et benedicam tibi, et in  
Ego autem, si tibi vis  
Usquam ego certe secuti sumus te  
Dic aliquid, Eroque tecum et benedicam tibi, et in 

Taking a deep breath, he can do nothing but wait. The plan is to reach the bunker and meet up with the Winchesters, but he needs assistance. His relationship with the demon has constantly been in a state of flux. However, it will forever be as solid as the wood beneath his feet. She will always be his beloved caretaker. 

His stomach growls as he stares into the wilting ambers of the bronze bowl. The darkness around him is frightening and he lights the one candle on the table. The glow dances on the weathered walls that surround him, like the shadows are playing peek-a-boo. An hour passes and the once and future angel is still alone in the decrepit home. He lifts his head to the heavens crying out, “Please, Meg I need you.” There is only silence as the night grows darker, colder and he feels even more isolated. 

Two hours later, a humbled Castiel is swept up in grief as he lays his weary head on the dirty wooden floor. As he curls up into the fetal position, tears begin to fall from his eyes. She never came to him. There are only two reasons she would ignore the summoning spell. His beautiful thorny demon is either snared in a devil’s trap or dead. The emotionally spent man wipes his nose with his sleeve and faintly calls: “I miss you.” Exhaustion and fear take over, and he sobs himself to sleep. 

She appears just out of his vision the moment the spell ingredients took to the flames. Hiding from Cas, she stands at the top of the stairs in the depressed house. Meg would never ignore his call, but she made a promise to not interfere. When Castiel calls out to her by name, it is like a lashing from a whip. She has to physically cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from responding. The tears falling from those gorgeous blue eyes were almost her undoing. The pain is a living thing inside her, but she has no choice. Meg leans against the banister, wrapping her hands around it for strength. Her fingers continue shaking from white knuckling every sob from her lost angel. Her demonic ears make out his parting words. Each syllable of his broken whisper is like a stab to her heart. Damn Crowley for forcing her to stay away. She wants to kick the little bastard in the balls, but he still has the advantage. Therefore, she will follow his rules for now.  
As she watches Castiel drift off to dreamland she decides to slink down the stairs. The demon moves at a snail’s pace as she approaches the sleeping human. Little soft snores remind her of a time long ago. Meg would sit next to this same vessel watching him rest. She feels a bizarre constricting sensation in her chest as she thinks of him safe in her care. A faint smile ghosts onto her face as those happier times play through her mind. 

In the hopes that Cas will find them when he wakes, Meg lays the paper bag full of bottled water and peanut butter sandwiches just to the side of the room. She knows that she must leave soon, before she is missed, but instead she kneels by her Clarence. She uses her fingertips to stroke his dark wavy hair. In this moment Meg becomes entranced by his smell. It’s ridiculous; he hasn’t showered in a week but something about his essence makes her feel at peace. He calls to her for salvation, but she must let him suffer-which is killing her. Crossing her legs as she sits next to him, she gently guides his head into her lap. The demon goes astray as she loses herself in him.   
Using her pointer finger, Meg traces his face: the new wrinkles in his deep eyes, the cracks on his plush lips, and down the stubble on his neck. Each second is a delicious blessing and an agonizing curse that will make leaving infinitely harder. He will never know. The demon remembers thinking she could do this alone, but now all she wants is him. 

As dawn begins to loom above her, Meg knows she must depart. The phone in her pocket begins to buzz. Damn it! Crowley has discovered her desertion. She doesn’t even care, because being near him was worth any punishment. With a sigh, she draws herself together. She leans over and places a chaste kiss on his temple, “Goodbye, my lover.” Inhaling his scent, she commits it to memory. With a gentle touch, she lays his head back on the dirty floor and disappears into the rising sun.


End file.
